


Brand New Spider Friends

by reader1718



Category: Spider-Girl, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Brand New Spider Friends

 

May Parker was in the hall talking to one of her close friends, Davida Kirby, when she spotted the two new students in the hall. She started to go over to them when the bell rang to head to class. She soon saw more of them, though, as she went to her first class and the teacher announced that they would be joining her class. She found out their names were Tony Wyzek and Crystal Jensen, and they looked to be about the most ordinary people she’d ever laid eyes on. Even so, she introduced herself after class, trying to be friendly, and soon the two of them became some of her best friends. Davida even thought Tony was kind of cute. After school that day, May went webslinging to relieve the stress of the day, when she suddenly sensed danger and heard an alarm go off nearby. She got there and saw several thugs running out of a bank. May was about to web them up, when the thugs were suddenly surrounded by a ring of fire. She looked up and saw two costumed characters flying towards her, one of which was a boy who was glowing, the other of which was a girl covered in ice. Then she remembered hearing about the superheroes Ice Princess and Blaze and realized that was whom she was facing. At first, the duo was reluctant to accept her help with the thugs, but eventually they did and got all of them rounded up between the three of them. They thanked May for her help and flew off into the distance. As May swung home that day, she began to think about the bank robbery and what a great team she, Blaze, and Ice Princess had made. She wondered if they’d be interested in teaming up permanently, then realized she had no way to contact them, so she put the idea on the back burner for now.

A week later, though, she would find out more about them. She, Tony, and Crystal were in the hall outside the principal’s office when they saw him putting a very valuable autographed football in a display case. The very next day, the football was gone. No one knew who took it, but May strongly suspected Cassie Turner, a very obnoxious girl in their class who was willing to do anything to make a buck, and widely known for it. After school that day, May followed Cassie as Spider Girl to see where she went. It was easy to follow her car because someone had marked Cassie’s car with an arrow. May followed her to an old warehouse in the Bronx, where some people were waiting outside for her, and watched as Cassie pulled the football out of the trunk of her car. Just then, Blaze and Ice Princess arrived at the scene and Blaze picked Cassie up, holding her high in the air while Ice Princess got a confession out of her. Unfortunately, they knew they needed to prove what they’d seen, so finally May offered to call the principal on her web gauntlet phone to tell them where the football was. The principal came down there and Cassie was caught red handed. She was suspended on the spot and the football was returned.

May had realized upon finding Blaze and Ice Princess at the scene that they must be Tony and Crystal because the school hadn’t had time yet to alert the media about the theft of the football. That meant the only ones who knew about it were Midtown High students and teachers, and the only ones who’d been there to know the football had been taken were herself, Tony, and Crystal. That automatically made them Blaze and Ice Princess. She swung off after them and soon found out she was right when they changed back right before her eyes. She dropped down next to them and revealed her identity, telling them about her father’s old team that he’d formed with Iceman and Firestar, asking if they’d like to reform it with her. Tony and Crystal, upon finding out that Spider Girl was their new friend May, immediately agreed to team up and become the new Spider Friends. May took them back to her place and introduced them to her father—the original Spiderman, Peter Parker—then showed them the basement, which had already been equipped with a secret crime lab and crime computer designed by Tony Stark, secretly known as Iron Man.

From that day on, the three of them were a team. They did everything together, fighting crime, hanging out, even studying. After they had been operating for half a year, though, disaster struck. An evil scientist named Dr. Moreau had invented a ray that could absorb nearby energy sources and later project the energy it absorbed as a high intensity beam. Unfortunately, since mutant powers were energy related, when the device was used on Blaze and Ice Princess, it removed their powers. Blaze fell out of the sky in front of several of his friends from the Jets gang and they all learned that he was really Tony. Fortunately, Riff and the other boys didn’t think Tony was a freak. They actually thought it was really cool that he was one of the Spider Friends, and they helped them come up with a plan to get his and Crystal’s powers back. They decided to trick Dr. Moreau into giving them back by firing his device at them again. Riff lent Tony and crystal some balaclavas and they ran at Dr. Moreau, annoying him to the point where he started firing at them. Two of the beams hit Tony and Crystal, giving them back their powers, while the Jets and May managed to dodge the rest. Tony used his flame power to destroy the ray before it could be used on anyone or anything else.

Later, at Doc’s store, a celebration was taking place. Doc had heard from Riff and the boys about how his employee was one of the famous Spider Friends, and was very proud of him. He had also heard about how the Jets had helped Tony and Crystal get their powers back, and so he let them all have a free round of coffee. May, Tony, and Crystal took the boys to see their headquarters with the lab and crime computer, and introduced them to the original Spiderman, which thrilled Baby John no end. Riff was okay with Tony going off with May and Crystal now that he understood what the three friends were really up to. It was no longer just a Spider Girl world, it was a Spider Friends world—an old team reformed for a new generation.


End file.
